


Together again.

by fitzecker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker





	Together again.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Together again. - ITA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034473) by [fitzecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker)



The silence of the room was making him feel sick.  
He wanted to go out, but he didn’t want to leave his best friend alone.  
_What if he wakes up? What if he gets scared?_  
He couldn’t leave Bucky alone, especially because he knew how much he hated hospitals – even though that was a secret S.H.I.E.L.D.’s base. Steve wasn’t even sure if it was still S.H.I.E.L.D.’s property, but he trusted Fury and he knew Bucky was in good hands.

“So…” Steve murmured, breaking the silence and looking at his friend’s face, observing the scars. “The doctors say that you can hear me… Wanna try?” he asked, for a moment waiting for him to answer, then looking down at his feet.

“I’m not gonna call you an idiot because you ran away, thinking you could’ve fight alone. I’m not gonna get mad at you because you made a mistake that almost costed your life. Just know that… even if you don’t remember me and all the things we’ve done together, I’ll always be there for you. Remember what I told you months ago? **I’m with you ‘til the end of the line** … you told me those words so many years ago, when I was lost and alone. You’ve always been here for me, Bucky, and I want to do the same thing for you.” He stopped, lifting his gaze and looking another time at his friend’s face.

His cheeks were full of scars, his lips roughs… the only stable thing was his metal arm. Steve looked at his hand, slightly caressing it and then holding it, feeling the freeze against the touch.

“Seventy years ago, when you… when you fell… I realized how many things I had to tell you… but they were just thoughts, just words, just feelings…” he whispered the last two words, still caressing his hand and then taking a deep breath.

“I love you, Buck… I’ve always did, I just wasn’t sure… I couldn’t even tell you because that was strange and abnormal, but now… now it is a normal thing… now I can say it out loud. I love you Buck, I really do. I wish you could hear me now and tell me what you think… I wish you could wake up and look me in the eyes…” he whispered, starting to cry. He hasn’t cried for such a long time and the last time was for him, his Bucky.

He rested his head on Bucky’s chest, closing his eyes and trying not to cry out loud.  
Suddenly he felt a hand gently caressing his head, running his fingers through his hair. Steve opened his eyes, staying in silent for a moment before he looked up to his friend.  
Bucky was trying to keep his eyes open, feeling tired because of the meds, but having the strength to curve his lips into a smirk – the first after seventy years.

“I love you too, punk.” He murmured, caressing Steve’s cheek.

Steve took his hand and kissed it gently, smiling so bright it could light up the dark room.

“I’m sorry…” Bucky muttered, trying to move but feeling pain in every part of his body. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

“Bucky, no, don’t move.” Steve said, looking worried while trying to calm him down by running his fingers through his hair. It was short now, which remind him of the 40s and the way Bucky cared about his look.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… Steve… I’m…” he kept repeating, until he finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling calm thank to Steve’s touch.  
Bucky suddenly fell asleep, leaving Steve worried but happy at the same time. He was feeling guilty, but he was alive and that’s all that mattered to the Captain.

His Bucky was fine. His Bucky was still breathing. But could that last forever?


End file.
